


Hello, Dean

by seohin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I wont, Castiel Makes a Deal with The Shadow (Supernatural), Complete, Episode: s15ep18 Despair, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 15 Speculation, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, i should probably go back and proofread this, no beta we die like men, written instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seohin/pseuds/seohin
Summary: The silence stretches on, and finally, Dean breaks, rubbing his face. It’s as much a surrender as saying ‘uncle’ and Cas, thankfully understands, because he steps closer, until they’re almost nose-to-nose.(Strangely, that doesn’t feel weird anymore.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Hello, Dean

“Dean we should — we need to talk.”

He turns around, eyes flaring even as Cas refuses to back down, staring him down. “Oh really? About what?”

“You know wha—”

“Maybe we need to talk about the fact that, your _grace_ is gone, you’re now _human_ Cas, if you haven’t forgotten, and you can’t act invincible anymore on hunts because you can get hurt now, you can’t pull stunts like you did back there. Or maybe it’s about the fact that you would’ve died — _died_ — without letting us know, because you wanted to be some kind of hero? You know what happens when you make deals with the devil, Cas!”

“That’s the thing, Dean, I—“

Dean continues, almost scared of letting Cas get his point in because he needs to hammer it home that their life is fucked up — that _Dean_ is fucked up — and Cas doesn’t seem to understand that. “Oh, and how could I forget, maybe we need to talk about how I was pointing a gun at Sam last week, and was fully prepared to pull the trigger, or that I was going to let Jack commit suicide — I was going to let him _die_ — if you hadn’t destroyed your grace for him? We have a lot to talk about Cas, pick your poison.”

They’re both breathing heavily — no, scratch that, _Dean_ is, while Cas is just looking at him with that stupid little smile on his face, and neither of them are talking. The silence stretches on, and finally, Dean breaks, rubbing his face. It’s as much a surrender as saying ‘uncle’ and Cas, thankfully understands, because he steps closer, until they’re almost nose-to-nose. 

(Strangely, that doesn’t feel weird anymore.)

“I know how you’d feel about the deal with the Empty, Dean, but I won’t be sorry for it because Jack is alive, and now, I can be too. No, let me finish, Dean. As you said, I _am_ human, now. The Empty can’t touch me. And I— the thing I most regretted, making the deal with Him, was that I would never be able to tell you how I feel, because I would die if I did.”

“Cas, _no_ —”

The lights flicker, some leftover echo of Cas’s grace, as he continues, effectively shutting Dean up.

“I’m human, now Dean, I— I need to tell you, and I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I— ever since I put a hand on you in hell, I was lost, Dean. You taught me to be human, _you_ gave me a soul when angels weren’t meant to have one.” He reaches a hand out, gripping Dean’s forearms, eyes searching his face. “I love you.”

Dean pauses, ignoring the wave of fear in his gut, even as he tries to ignore the only way that sentence can be interpreted.

“Yeah, like a— like a brother, Cas.”

“You misunderstand.” Cas steps ever-closer, to an extent that had never been crossed before, and Dean swallows nervously. “I’m in love with you, Dean Winchester.”

The electricity flicker again, and Dean only catches Cas’s face of hopefulness, of _peace_ , when the

Lights

Go

Out.

Even human, the Empty always keeps its promises.

(Dean never got to say _I love you_ back.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written my little shipper heart couldn’t deal with all the stress and speculation around 15x18 and had to write it instead to find some kind of outlet :(


End file.
